


Rafael and Angie - S1E1: First Meeting

by planetundersiege, rwinger24



Series: Rafael and Angie [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: America, Bragging, Café, Dialogue, F/M, Feeling Out of Place, Foreign Exchange Student, France - Freeform, Immigration, Mexico, Moving, Poetry, Prequel, Rafangie, S1E1, Script Format, Spanish, Svtfoe, Teens, Writing, working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/pseuds/rwinger24
Summary: Season 1, Episode 1 of "Rafael and Angie"Summary: The life of Rafael Diaz, an immigrant from Jalisco, Mexico, changes when he meets his future wife, Angie Phalange.Note: This is a 22-minute episodeWritten by 474studio and planetundersiege





	Rafael and Angie - S1E1: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mojo72400](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/gifts).



> Before Rafael and Angie meet, we see that the story switches point of views. First we see Rafael's POV, and then Angie's POV

357R-101/102 - First Meeting - Written by 474studio and planetundersiege  
Time: 20:50 (22 Minutes)

 

ACT ONE

(0:00) EXT. GUADALAJARA, JALISCO, MEXICO - DAY (1984)

(0:03) We zoom in to a beautiful low to middle class Mexican neighborhood, La Casitas.

 

(0:08) EXT. THE DIAZ CASITA (HOUSE) - DAY

We introduce RAFAEL HURTADO (not official middle name) DIAZ as he introduces himself in a voice over. But what we see is a 12 year old Rafael going out to his backyard about to play football (soccer) with his brother ENRIQUE.

(0:12) RAFAEL: Vamos, Enrique. (Come on, Enrique)

(0:13) ENRIQUE: Ya voy, Rafael. (I'm coming Rafael.)

Note: When we hear Rafael's voiceovers, he is actually being interviewed for his autobiography including his soon-to-be-wife.

Rafael is about to start a 1-on-1 game with Enrique

(0:15) RAFAEL (VO): Oh, so you want to know more about life. Alright. My name is Rafael Hurtado Diaz. I wasn't born where I am today but it was indeed Jalisco, Mexico. Guadalajara was magnifico. The streets, the art, the live music.

 

(0:30) INT. THE DIAZ CASITA - DAY

Rafael, Enrique, and their mama LINDA and papa RODRIGO stand for a family photo.

(0:31) RAFAEL (VO): In Mexico, family, my familia, is my only blessing. I have a brother named Enrique and my loving parents. Mi mama Linda and mi papa Rodrigo. I share the same face as him.

 

(0:41) INT. DIAZ CASITA - GRAND HALLWAY OF ARTISTS - DAY

We see portraits of Rafael's relatives who are artists and some are bullfighters.

RAFAEL (VO): I come from a long line of artists. Artists who paint. Artists who sculpt. Artists who sing and perform beautiful music. And artists who also bullfight.

 

(0:51) INT. - A LOCAL GUADALAJARA ESCUELA (SCHOOL) - DAY

In various locations such as the classroom (English), and art class, and lunch. Rafael seems to do well in public school as well as making a lot of friends.

RAFAEL (VO): I made a lot of friends at school. And I also aced in art-class and English which got my family to speak their second language.

 

(0:58) INT. DIAZ CASITA - DAY

Rafael shows Enrique, Linda, and Rodrigo some English vocabulary.

12 Year old RAFAEL: Bien. Como estas es "How are you".

ALL: How are you.

12-Year Old RAFAEL: Good. Now say it.

10-Year Old ENRIQUE: Hello, how are you. My name is Enrique.

RODRIGO: Hello, how are you. My name is Papa.

LINDA: Hello, how are you. My name is Mama.

(1:13) Rafael's flashback freeze frames as ANGIE is about to introduce her backstory.

ANGIE (VO): That is beautiful, honey. Now you should hear my backstory.

 

(1:16) INT.THE PHALANGE RESIDENCE, ANGIE'S BEDROOM - CLEVELAND OHIO (1986)

We see a 12-year old Angelica, I mean, Angie as she is listening to synth music on record with her two best friends which she will tell us right now.

ANGIE (VO): My name is Angelica Phalange. Yeah, odd last name. And I didn't live where I live today. I was born in Cleveland, Ohio.

 

(1:22) INT.THE PHALANGE RESIDENCE  - DAY

Angie sits with Ian and Nia on the couch being loved.

ANGIE (VO) My parents are Nia and Ian. Same love, different hobbies.

 

(1:26) EXT. CLEVELAND GOLF CLUB - DAY

Angie sees Nia and Ian out on the golfing range as she then shifts focus to her poetry book.

ANGIE (VO): My mom and dad were into golf. That explains the nine-iron in our house, Rafael. But I was into exploring poetry, writing and reading. They really put in me awe and in tears.

 

INT.THE PHALANGE RESIDENCE  - ANGIE'S ROOM - DAY

Angie looks at and uses one of her Monster Trader trading cards and plays the official Monster Trader trading card game.

(1:38) ANGIE (VO): But I also collect Monster Trader trading cards which is my second passion. It was a little secret of mine but I couldn't keep it to myself in front of my two friends.

We pan to Angie's two best friends who also use their cards in the game.

(1:46) ANGIE (VO): Andrea and Emily. We've all known each other since kindergarten. And I don't have a sibling like Rafael but I had a cousin who was like a brother I look up to.

 

INT. MARC PHALANGE'S HOUSE - MARC'S ROOM - NIGHT

We see Angie's cousin, Marc and his amazing room.

(1:53) ANGIE (VO): Marc Ackland Phalange. It was very nice of him picking me up after school. He's really cool, he's into music. He bought an actual keyboard. A Zoland Saturn-6. And he's into library music. He collects a lot from Germany and England. You know, music that has been used in football documentaries.

 

INT. WORLDWIDE AIRLINES AIRPLANE - DAY (Summer/June 1988)

(2:08) ANGIE (VO): Me and Marc are four years apart. After he graduated, he decided to take me Paris, France, to spend the whole summer with me and to get to discover more about ourselves.

 

EXT. EIFFEL TOWER CAFE - PARIS - AFTERNOON

Angie sits outside at cafe with Marc overhearing the French language and dialect.

(2:14) ANGIE (VO): Even as someone who's interested in poetry, I loved watching the arthouse films, exploring the expression in the French fashion, the food, paintings, and their language. I'm really exploring myself.

(2:21) RANDOM FRENCH GUY: Bonjour. Would you like a "cwoisannt".

ANGIE: "CWOISANNT!"

Angie and Marc suddenly laugh.

(2:24) ANGIE (VO): It was all fun and all...

 

INT. CLEVELAND INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT - NIGHT (August 1988)

 

(2:26) MARC: Angie, I'm going off to college and I won’t be around to pick you up as much.

ANGIE (VO): ...But as soon Marc was too busy, I felt lonely so I had to cover the dramatic moment up with the great French summer I had.

 

(2:32) INT. SCHOOL - DAY

(2:33) ANGIE (VO): I was about to start high school and hanging out with my best friends again was a little hard to readjust.

Angie stands beside a few of her friends as she is talking about her trip to France. Those were Emily, Andrea which were close to her, and then a girl named Vanessa.

(2:38) ANGIE: No Vanessa, it’s not croissant, it’s “cwoisannt”. I haven’t said that yet have I?

(2:42) VANESSA: Yes Angie, you have. You’ve been talking about France all week.

(2:45) The group of girls sigh since the word “France” is mentioned.

(2:46) ANGIE: Did you say France? Because I spent my summer there. I told you, it was amazing.

(2:50) EMILY: Yes Angie…

(2:51) ANGIE: While we’re talking about France, did I tell you I saw the Eiffel Tower? I ate some cwoissants while watching it, and a nice red “pomme”.

(2:57) ANDREA: Pomme?

(2:58) ANGIE: Yes, that is French for apple, one of the many French words I learned through my French summer, that was in France.

(3:03) ANDREA: Yeah we got that.

(3:04) VANESSA: For goodness sake can’t you speak of something else?

(3:07) ANGIE: Like what? It was an amazing summer, I’m sure you’d like to hear about when I bought a cwoissant at that super French market.

(3:12) VANESSA: Nope, I’m out of here. I’m tired of you and all your croissants.

(3:15) ANGIE: Actually it’s...

(3:16) Vanessa turns around walks away, with extremely fast steps. It is clearly visible on her face that her biggest designer at the moment is to get away from Angie and all her talk about France. She walks so fast so she almost trips, and then starts running, getting gazes from the rest of the students.

(3:20) Angie looked puzzled.

(3:21) ANGIE: Cwoissiant…?

(3:22) Angie turns around to look at Emily and Andrea.

(3:24) ANGIE: Why did she leave? I was in the middle of telling her about my trip to France.

(3:27) EMILY: I think that is WHY she wanted to leave.

(3:29) ANDREA: Yeah, I’m with Emily on this one.

(3:31) ANGIE: But what’s wrong with France?

(3:33) The girls sigh.

(3:34) ANDREA: Nothing is wrong with France, Angie. The problem is… you.

(3:38) ANGIE: Me?

(3:39) The girls nod.

(3:40) EMILY: Yeah. Every since you came home the only thing you’ve been talking about is France. It is quite annoying.

(3:44) ANDREA: Yeah, especially since you repeat the word “cwoissant” every fifth second. And that you haven’t taken off that basker in two weeks. You look obsessed.

(3:51) Angie looks confused.

ANGIE: What? I’m not obsessed.

(3:53) ANDREA: Angie, you’re wearing a striped shirt, a basker, and you act like a mime when you’re not talking.

(3:58) EMILY: Yeah. Angie you are our best friend, but bragging about France is annoying, especially when it’s the only thing you do.

(4:03) Angie lets out a sigh as she looks down onto the ground, trying to comprehend what she just heard. You can see how she closes her eyes for a second home taking a few deep breaths.

(4:08) ANGIE: Do you really think I’m annoying?

(4:10) As Angie's story freeze frames. Rafael tries to address his issue.

RAFAEL (VO): I feel sorry for you, mi amor. I went through something similar too although it's very different.

 

(4:15) INT. DIAZ CASITA - GUADALAJARA, JALISCO MEXICO (1986)

14-year old Rafael has hopes of starting Mexico's equivalent to 9th grade school all until...

RODRIGO: Rafael! Enrique! Es muy importante!

(4:18) In the living room, Rafael and 12 year old Enrique are being confronted by Linda and Rodrigo in a family situation

(4:20) RODRIGO: Kids, I'm sad I have to say this but your mom got laid off.

(4:24) RAFAEL/ENRIQUE: No!

(4:25) ENRIQUE: But, mama. Dad's art job and your job as city tour guide are the only way to keep this family and this house together.

(4:30) RAFAEL: Enrique, relax. I'm scared too, but what can we do. Were only young.

(4:35) LINDA: I'm sorry but one of you has to drop out of school and help pick crops with me. That would be you Rafael.

(4:40) RAFAEL: (gasps): But I'll have to miss high school.

(4:42) RODRIGO: Rafael, it's alright. Until your mom is back on the job again, everything will be fine again. Who knows when will it happen, but at least you're with your mama. And you're 14 now.

 

EXT. SOME CROP FIELD 10 MILES FROM GUADALAJARA - MORNING

Rafael in the morning shadow is picking crops which seems to be part of his life now.

(4:51) RAFAEL (VO): So for two years, in order to keep my family in one roof, I had to pick crops to earn money with different people that I see every day. Working all day with my small muscles in the hot sun was very tiresome. And I would make 500 pesos a day.

 

INT. DIAZ CASITA - LIVING ROOM(1988)

16-year old Rafael is back at home after another long tiring day out in the crop field. He is covered under a blanket feeling miserable as the television is on.

(5:04) RAFAEL (VO): All I wanted was a better life. One faithful day, there was a Spanish advertisement of America on TV that caught my attention.

(5:04-5:19) Various clips of American life are seen through Rafael's TV.

14-year old Enrique comes in and sees the advertisement.

(5:19) ENRIQUE: Rafael, are you thinking about leaving home for a better life?

(5:22) RAFAEL: Yes, Enrique. But I don't even know if mama and papa will be alright with that. They'll miss me and you'll miss me very much but at least I can attend school again.

Enrique sits near Rafael on the couch.

(5:31) ENRIQUE: Rafael, it's alright. I'm pretty sure you have a lot of money. Plus one of papa's art pieces can you help get reach what is called "The American Dream."

(5:40) RAFAEL (thinking): The American Dream.

(5:43) Rafael calls all of his family to the living room for a family meeting. You can see that he is really nervous.

(5:44) LINDA: Rafalito why do you want a family meeting?

(5:47) RAFAEL: Mama, papa. You know that I couldn’t go to high school, I had to help with the crops.

(5:51) The parents nodded at the same time.

(5:52) LINDA: Yeah mijo, sadly you had too. What about it?

(5:55) RAFAEL: Well, now that we have some more money in the house, I wanna go back to school. I’ve really missed it.

(6:00) RODRIGO: We know you want it Rafael, but then we’d get less money again. We would not afford to be four people living here.

(6:05) The young teen nodded, being extremely nervous over how his family (except Enrique) would react.

RAFAEL: I know, but I saw a tv commercial a while ago. I've got the money for it, so I wanna study abroad. I wanna go to America, I want to get a better life, get a better education. And without me here you only need to feed three people.

(6:12) ENRIQUE: I’ve seen the commercial too, he could live the American dream if he was lucky enough! You’ve heard his English, he would go far!

(6:17) The parents quickly looked at each other, clearly shocked. They had no idea on how to react, so they tried to see if the other one knew how to react. It caused an awkward silence before Linda finally spoke up.

(6:20) LINDA: You want to cross the border?

(6:21) RAFAEL: Yes mama, I want a good education.

(6:23) LINDA: But, we’re Mexican my mijo. What if someone is trying to pick on you? And crossing the boarder, what if something happens? You can’t predicts Americans.

(6:29) RODRIGO: Do you really think this is a good idea? Listen to your mama. There has happened lots of weird things at the boarder. And if you cross you’ll be all alone, we won’t be able to help you.

(6:36) RAFAEL: I know that papa, but I know this can be my chance to do good! I’m gonna get a good job, and I can sell some paintings to earn money, I’m almost as good at painting as you. I’ll make it.

(6:43) ENRIQUE: Yes! Rafael is going to make it, and it’s not like he’s going to live alone.

(6:46) Silence as the parents look at each other with puzzled looks, a little surprised. Before that sentence they thought Rafael’s plan had been to spend all his money crossing the boarder and then winging it once he got there.

(6:49) LINDA: You… won’t?

Rafael shook his head.

(6:51) RAFAEL: No mama, I’ll be a foreign exchange student. I’ll get to live with a host family, I’ll be part of a real American family while I study. I’ll go to high school, and perhaps even college after that! With that education I could become anything I want, and maybe even send money to you so that you two don’t have to work as hard as you do. In America you can do anything if you work hard enough.

He saw how Linda was beginning to tear up.

(7:06) LINDA: Oh mijo, that is so sweet. We just want the best for you, if you think this is what will make you happy then I say go for it.

(7:13) RODRIGO: I’ll be proud of you Rafael, I know that you’ll make this family proud. If you wanna love the American Dream, then we’ll support you.

He smiled.

(7:20) RAFAEL: Thank you for believing in me. You’re the best familia I could have ever asked for.

(7:23) We pan to the Diazes square TV, then we match dissolve to the Phalange's square TV.

 

THE PHALANGE RESIDENCE - AFTERNOON

(7:26) Ian and Nia Phalange were sitting in the living room, watching some tv. They were currently waiting for their daughter Angie to get home so that they could talk to her about her “French” problem. They were extremely nervous, but Nia held a box with new Monster Traders trading cards in her hand, and a new notebook.

(7:28) NIA: Ian, my love. I’m honestly a bit scared of how she will react. Yes I know her French phase is really annoying, but what if she gets angry with us?

(7:34) Before Ian had the time to answer his wife, they heard how the door to the house got unlocked and Angie walked inside, wearing that striped shirt and that basker, and, a croissant in her hand. Where did she get a croissant?

(7:36) NIA: Angelica sweetie, could you come her for a minute.

(7:38) ANGIE: Yes mom. Bon aprés-midi (good afternoon) to you. That was French if you didn’t notice, I learned so much French when I was in France this summer. Do you want the cwossiant?

Nia shook her head.

(7:44) NIA: No sweetie, we just want to talk.

(7:46) ANGIE: About what? Some people at school actually said I was annoying. Could you believe it?

(7:49) IAN: We want to talk about France.

(7:51) ANGIE: You mean about how awesome it was that I was in France? I LOVE to talk about it.

(7:54) NIA: No Angelica, that is the opposite.

(7:56) ANGIE: What?

(7:57) IAN: You need to stop talking about France. We know you had a fun summer but this is taking over your life. You can’t go two minutes without talking about France and “cwoissants”, you’ve been wearing mime shirts and baskets since you got home. You use random French greetings. It is annoying people.

(8:07) Angie looked shocked.

ANGIE: Annoying? Do you think I’m annoying?

(8:09) NIA: Angelica sweetheart, we have gotten calls from school about you disturbing lessons multiple times a day, and both Emily and Andrea’s parents have called and said you made your friends feel bad.

Silence for a moment as Angie couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

(8:15) ANGIE: What? Why? I never wanted them to feel bad!

(8:17) NIA: You have only talked about France and told them about all the amazing things you were able to do. You never asked about how they had been doing and how they felt. You just kept on bragging and bragging they said.

(8:23) IAN: Yeah, Emily’s mother said Emily cried. It’s every teen’s dream to go to France, and you know her family can’t afford it. She had wanted to go for so long, and you keep bragging and correction everything about France in front of her. It makes you sound a bit like a besserwisser. We don’t want to sound mean, but you got to know.

(8:33) ANGIE: It… does?

(8:34) NIA: Yes, and the school thing. The principal said that you’re known as the “Croissant girl” with the teachers. They don’t even wanna see another croissant in the life ever again they say. And if you don’t stop bragging and shouting out random French things and show off your basker... they’re thinking about suspending you until this phase is over. Their words, not mine.

(8:44) ANGIE: It’s cwo… nevermind. I really am annoying, aren’t I?

(8:47) Her parents nodded sadly, but then Nia took out a tiny box and gave it to Angie.

(8:49) NIA: Open it.

(8:50) Angie slowly opened to packages and saw countless of new Monster Traders trading cards, on the top there was an extra rare.

(8:53) ANGIE: Monster Traders cards?

(8:54) IAN: Yes, you always adored them, and we thought getting you some might make you find your old self again. You always have fun trading with these.

(8:59) Before Angie could answer, Nia took out a book and put it over the box with cards.

(9:02) ANGIE: What’s that?

(9:03) NIA: It’s a new poetry book.

(9:04) ANGIE: Poetry book?

(9:05) NIA: Yes, I looked in your room and all your other books were completely done. Poetry was one of your biggest passions, so I bought you a new book. I hope you’ll write in it, because your poems are the best.

(9:11) IAN: There’s an open mic night at that cafe you usually go to. We thought it would be fun if you performed, you always do.

(9:15) Angie smiled shyly as she nodded to her parents and took the basket off her hand. She then let her hand trace over the leather cover of the new book that soon would be filled with her poems.

They were right, she had not been herself, and it was time she tried to outgrow this phase and become herself again.

(9:21) ANGIE: Thanks mom, thanks dad, I’ll start writing immediately. It’s a really nice book, and I’ve already got some ideas. And there’s no “cwossiants” involved in them.

(9:28) She gave them a hug and then disappeared through the stairs, Ian and Nia could hear the door to her room close from when they were standing on the ground floor.

(9:34) Ian let out a relieved sigh, you can clearly see beads of sweat on his forehead.

(9:35) IAN: Do you think it worked.

Nia shrugged.

(9:37) NIA: Only time will tell, but I sure hope it did.

(9:38) As Angie looks into her new poetry book we match cut to Rafael's new pocket book from his point of view showing his new F-1 American student visa.

RAFAEL (VO): Well, Angie. As you were about to start your regular life again, I was about to start a new life with my new visa...

 

(9:38-10:25) EXT. GUADALAJARA AIRPORT - PARKING LOT - MORNING

(9:42) Through this silent scene, Rafael's voiceover talks about him leaving his family for America, and that includes him being inspected, examined, and assigned to live in Cleveland.

 

MONTAGE

A. Rafael hugs and says goodbye to Enrique, and Linda and Rodrigo.

(9:42) RAFAEL (VO): ...and leaving my family was a sacrifice but it was for the greater good. The American Dream.

 

INT. BORDER AIRWAYS AIRPLANE - 30000 Feet in the Air - Sunset

B. Rafael is on the airplane trying pretzels and peanuts.

(9:47) RAFAEL (VO): Flying there wasn't that bad but I was homesick.

 

INT. DC AIRPORT - IMMIGRATION INSPECTION ROOM - DAY

C. Rafael is now at the D.C. Airport being inspected and examined, medically too, for legal immigration in a series of quick scenes. Vaccination, a quick citizenship test, and a official giving Rafael a USA hat.

(9:51) RAFAEL (VO): And being inspected was a little scary but luckily, those pesos from crop work was well spent for proper paper work and this USA hat.

 

INT. CLEVELAND AIRPORT - BAGGAE CLAIM - AFTERNOON

D. Later, Rafael arrives at Cleveland International Airport expecting to see a sign that says "Mexican Exchange Student, Rafael".

(10:00) RAFAEL (VO): Now, at 16, I flew to America on my own and was about to settle a new life with a host family of my own, the Hernandezes.

(10:07) These are the Hernandezes, who are luckily Spanish. Juan, Maria, and their son Jorge greet and hug Rafael, who is their new exchange student.

RAFAEL (VO): They were Spanish too. Juan, Maria, and their 14 year old son, Jorge. They were very open and nice to me when they first saw me. I hope I get to make a lot of new friends too in my new city, Cleveland, Ohio.

 

(10:17-10:25) Rafael gets into the Hernandezes car as they were about to drive him home and get him settled in. It was Saturday night, and almost Sunday. We end Act One as we see the Hernandezes car drive off from the airport pick up area.

RAFAEL (VO): They'll help me prepare for school as well as sending my letters back home. But America will soon be my home.

END ACT ONE.

 

START ACT TWO

(10:25) INT. THE HERNANDEZES CAR - AFTERNOON

Rafael sat in the backseat of the car the Hernandezes owned, they were happily chatting in a mix of English and Spanish about how they would show Rafael everything about America.

(10:27) JUAN: Okay Rafael, our casa is just around the corner.

(10:29) MARIA: I hope you’ll like it, we’ve set up a room just for you.

 

EXT. THE HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - AFTERNOON

(10:32-10:42) The car drew down the lane and the stopped outside of a white medium sized two story house with a small front lawn. A football, soccer ball and a bike were laying on the newly cut grass. An American flag hung over the door.

A few garden gnomes were gardening a flower bed filled with tulips.

For Rafael, the house looked huge, but once he looked around he realized it was average sized.

The other houses were as big as it. Wow, this really was like the America he had seen on tv.

The family along with Rafael got out of the car and entered the house. For a few moments Rafael just walked around.

INT. THE HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - AFTERNOON

(10:42-11:00) Then a montage follows were Rafael looks at every room, the living room, hall, bathroom, kitchen, dining hall, the other bathroom, Juan and Maria’s bedroom, Jorge’s room (he had a small box tv and an Funtari 260 in his room. Wow, they had so much money) and at last his own room.

 

INT. THE HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE, GUEST ROOM (RAFAEL'S ROOM) - AFTERNOON

(11:00) It was a plain room but it had a nice bed and a drawer for him to put his clothes in. He put his suitcase down and smiled, he could unpack later.

(11:02) RAFAEL: Well, the American Dream, here I come.

 

INT. THE HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE, KITCHEN/DINING ROOM - AFTERNOON

(11:05) Rafael then walked down to meet the rest.

(11:06) MARIA: Are you hungry Rafael?

(11:07) RAFAEL: Not really, just a bit thirsty.

(11:08) He walked over to the fridge and opened it, about to take out a bottle of water but… there were no water bottles?

(11:10) RAFAEL: Where do you keep the water bottles?

(11:11) JORGE: Water bottles?

(11:12) RAFAEL: Yeah, so you can drink water.

(11:13) JUAN: Oh, we just drink the two water.

(11:14) Rafael looked shocked for a second.

RAFAEL: Tap water? But isn’t that…nevermind. I guess America has clean water.

(11:18) He got nods from everyone in the family. Wow! America. There was actually clean water directly from the tap! You didn’t have to go to the store and buy water bottles to get something to drink.

Rafael took a glass from the pantry and shakes a bit as he filled it with the CLEAN water and then drank it.

(11:25) RAFAEL: It tastes just as bottled water!

(11:27) JORGE: Of course it does, it’s clean. And tap water is way cheaper than buying water bottles.

(11:31) MARIA: So Rafael, how are you settling in so far, do you like our home? He nodded.

(11:34) RAFAEL: Yes Mrs Hernandez, I love it. I can’t wait to start school!

That was true, Rafael’s heart longed to go back to studying after those years of working.

(11:37) JUAN: We’re happy to hear that. Why don’t we all celebrate your arrival by going out tonight?

(11:41) JORGE: Let’s go to Cardinal Cafe! They have the best cupcakes, and there’s a poetry night today!

(11:45) MARIA: Would you like that Rafael? He nodded.

(11:47) RAFAEL: Yes I do. It would be nice to see an American cafe. I’ve always wanted to try some pastries, and some coffee.

(11:52) MARIA: Then it’s settled, we’ll go after dinner, so around 6 pm.

Rafael smiled, the young Mexican teen was excited about going to his first American cafe.

 

(11:55) CARDINAL CAFE - NIGHT

(11:57) Rafael and the Hernandez family walk into the cafe.

JORGE: So nacho night was delicious, right Rafael?

(11:59) RAFAEL: Yes it was. Your parents can cook as well as my parents.

(12:02) Jorge still talks to Rafael as they sit down with his family.

JORGE: Now about school. You're attending JN Brown High School with me and you came here one week late but no worries, we'll get you settled.

Rafael is about to grab a menu.

(12:08) RAFAEL: Thanks. So what kind of pastries should we get...

(12:10) JORGE: I don't know. I'll ask my papa after he finishes ordering his coffee.

(12:16) As they are about to order, Rafael hears microphone feedback coming from a small little stage

(12:18) The MC greets the cafe’s customers.

MC: Welcome to Cardinal Cafe’s Open Mic Poetry Night.

(12:21) RAFAEL: What is poetry.

(12:22) JORGE: It’s a type of art but with words that show meaning and expression.

(12:25) MC: Alright, we’ll start things off with a original poem written by one of our locals, Angelica… I mean Angie Phalange.

(12:32) ANGIE (VO): And that's when Rafael first saw me.

(12:34) The crowd slowly snaps their fingers.

(12:36) Angie puts her reading glasses on and reads out her first poem from her new poetry book. The crowd stops snapping. Even a little nervous, she still reads with her heart and soul.

(12:43) ANGIE: Life, uneasy and hard. The day the early bird always catches the worm, but is it entirely true?

(12:50) ANGIE: Clear azure blue skies, begging to be explored, yet the bird can’t. It is just too hard and he can’t explain why.

(12:57) ANGIE: When life is trying to show you what’s it about, you only get more confused. You try your best to fit in, but in reality you only draw yourself away.

(13:11-13:22) As Angie reads the poem, it grabbed Rafael’s attention. Not only the poem grabbed his attention, seeing Angie’s natural beauty made him fall in love with her.

(13:11) ANGIE (Off-screen): The song that’s flowing through the wind, whispering it’s secrets song. Has it really been that long, since I was felt like myself. Even when you’re alone in here. The wind is still there. You try to be yourself, except you to have your place.

(13:22) ANGIE (Now on screen) Then life knocks on your door. You get a chance to travel to the other side of the world, but there’s a price to pay. Leaving your old life behind, and once you get back and everyone had moved on, all you can feel is being gray.

(13:33) ANGIE: They have forgotten, asks for your name. Pretending that they haven’t known you for years. Suddenly your biggest friends have no time for you, so what do you do? You take on a new personality on a small attempt to belong, and don’t say that’s weird,

(13:44) ANGIE: I know you’d do that too. Black night sky, speckled with stars. My eyes are locked at them and suddenly I feel rich. Because I know that I’ll find my place, that is my wish. '

(13:54) ANGIE: It might take time, but I’ll try. Blood sweat and tears. How long will it take? Months? Years? That’s the beauty with life, you don’t know. It’s a surprise. But isn’t that the whole point? No matter what happens, the beauty of life is to never give up.

(14:08) Rafael walks away from the table and wants to greet with the girl who was just on stage with the customers finger snapping as she steps off.

(14:09) JORGE: Wait Rafael! What about our order?

(14:10) RAFAEL: Well, we can get the same you are getting.

 

Rafael then walks up to Angie complimenting her.

(14:14) RAFAEL: That was very good.

(14:15) ANGIE: Thanks, it appears that I love poetry.

(14:18) Silence occurs. Rafael talked.

(14:20) RAFAEL: Oh, lo siento. I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Rafael Diaz. I’m an exchange student from Jalisco which is in Mexico.

(14:26) ANGIE: Oh, Mexico. My name is Angelica Phalange. People call me Angie. (beat) That rhymed.

(14:31) Rafael chuckled a little trying to be respectful to her.

(14:33) ANGIE: Say, what school do yo go to.

(14:35) RAFAEL: J.N. Brown.

(14:36) ANGIE: Hey I go to school there too. How old are you?

(14:38) RAFAEL: 16.

ANGIE: Huh. Isn’t that too old for 9th grade.

(14:41) RAFAEL: Yeah. But I missed two years of school helping my family in a dinero crisis picking crops in the hot sun,

(14:45) ANGIE: Well, now you're here in Cleveland where the weather isn't hot compared to Mexico and we have snow days too.

Rafael seems interesting in Cleveland's interesting weather.

(14:51) ANGIE: Anyway. I’ll see you around, Rafael. Maybe I can tutor you.

(14:54) RAFAEL: Okay, Angie. I’ll see you at school.

(14:56) Angie sits back down with her parents who are waiting for their late dinner.

Rafael sits back down with Juan, Maria, and Jorge.

(14:58) JUAN: Wow, Rafael. You made a new friend this quickly?

(15:00) RAFAEL: Si, Juan and Maria.

His father and his wife, Maria was impressed with him.

(15:01) MARIA: I’m proud of you but we should talk to her parents first.

(15:04) Rafael then feels butterflies in his stomach because he may have just met the love of his life but it might be the fact that he's homesick and probably that he didn't have a lot to eat.

(15:06) JORGE: Are you feeling alright, Rafael?

(15:08) RAFAEL: Yeah. I just miss my family... And probably I didn't eat as much for dinner.

(15:13) Jorge curiously turns around and sees Angie and her parents.

(15:15) JORGE: Uh, Rafael.

(15:16) RAFAEL: What is it, Jorge.

(15:17) JORGE: That girl you just talked to. It looks like her parents are also here too.

(15:20) MARIA: Bueno. Maybe it's a good time now if we can talk to them.

(15:23) JUAN: Right this way, Maria.

Juan and Maria walk up planning to greet the Phalanges and Rafael and Jorge follow them.

(15:26) NIA: Ian. We weren’t expecting some guests.

(15:28) JUAN: Oh, so you must be Ian and Nia.

(15:30) MARIA: We are the Hernandez family. I’m Maria, this is my husband, Juan.

Jorge and Rafael walk in.

(15:33) MARIA (continuing): This are son, Jorge.

(15:35) JUAN: And this is are new foreign Exchange Student, Rafael Diaz. 

(15:37) RAFAEL: Hola. Hello.

(15:39) JORGE: While he lived in Mexico, he picked up a lot of English.

(15:41) ANGIE: Wow, Rafael. That is very fascinating.

(15:44) NIA: Yes, indeeed. Well, I am Nia Phalange

(15:47) IAN: I’m Ian Phalange and this is our daughter Angelica.

(15:49) NIA: We also call her Angie.

(15:51) IAN: And it appears that Angie wants to be friends with Rafael and probably she wants to hang out with him.

(15:55) JUAN: How old are they again?

(15:56) NIA: Angie is 14. 

(15:57) JORGE: And Rafael is 16.

(15:59) Juan and Maria hear this age difference have a quiet private talk in Spanish.

(16:00) JUAN (quietly): Estamos bien con esto, Maria? Rafael tiene 16 y Angelica tiene 14. (Are we alright with this, Maria? Rafael is 16 and Angelica is 14.)

(16:05) MARIA (quietly): La diferencia de edad no importa. Así es como tú y yo nos conocimos.(Age difference doesn’t matter. That’s how you and I first met.)

(16:11) Juan and Maria suddenly hold hands and feel the love between each other. Then they cut back to Rafael and Angie.

(16:13) MARIA: Well, Rafael is in 9th grade. Is Angie in 9th grade too?

(16:16) ANGIE: Yes. And a week ago, I came back from Paris, France and I seem to have a problem with.

(16:21) RAFAEL: Problem?

(16:22) ANGIE: Yes, I bragged and talked about it so much, I drove many of my friends away. One week into 9th grade, and then classmates and teachers call me the crossiant girl.

(16:30) Rafael looks at Angie as he starts to feel regret.

(16:31) ANGIE: You wouldn’t understand.

(16:33) Rafael then holds Angie’s hand. 

(16:34) RAFAEL: Well, Angie. I was constantly talking to my family a lot about coming here to America.

(16:37) ANGIE: Did you have a reason?

(16:38) RAFAEL: Sí. I told I spent two years in the heat picking crops to earn money for my family. Did you have a reason for your situation?

(16:45) Angie didn’t seem this coming. So she tries to get her parents attention.

(16:47) ANGIE Dad. Mom. Rafael?

(16:49) They listen to Angie.

(16:50) ANGIE: As soon as I got home from France, my cousin Marc told me that he is going off to college soon and he said he wouldn’t be able to pick me up after school since my parents are at work during the day.

(16:58) What do your parents do?

(17:00) They work at a country club. So after they’re done, they can pick me up at my cousin Marc’s. But since he’s too busy, my friends‘ moms pick me up and it’s kinda hard hanging out with my friends since I keep wearing my French outfit out of regret and they keep calling me the “Crossiant Girl”.

(17:14) Rafael looks at Angie who seems isolated.

(17:15) ANGIE: I didn’t even ask them about their summer.

(17:17) Ian and Nia comfort Angie as she looks like she is crying but she is holding her tears.

(17:18) NIA: There there, Angelica. Angie, I'm sure things will be alright soon.

(17:22) ANGIE: I just don't want to lose my friends, Mom. You were right. My French summer phase needs to stop. If I even mention it again, I could get suspended and I'll have no friends left.

(17:30) IAN: Well, is there at least one thing you learned from Paris?

(17:32) Angie never thought about since she spent two months in France.

(17:34) RAFAEL: Angie, why don't you ask your mama and papa about what you learned?

(17:37) (beat)

(17:39) ANGIE: Well, at least everywhere I went in Paris with Marc me helped me become a better poet.

(17:43) Nia and Ian actually agree.

(17:44) ANGIE: Wearing various fashion and trying new foods sorta expanded my feelings... and expression and watching all those arthouse films is like poetry in motion.

(17:52) Rafael is fascinated by her truth.

(17:53) ANGIE: Being in a different country really changes your life. Do you know what that's like, Rafael?

(17:57) RAFAEL: Well... I've only been in America for a few hours but I understand what you're saying.

(18:00) JORGE: And just in case your friends don't want to talk to you for a while, we'll be your friends.

(18:04) ANGIE: Thanks, but I'm gonna make things right, eventually.

(18:07) IAN: I know you will, Angie.

(18:08) NIA: And didn't that Jorge kid say that he and his Mexican exchange student will be her friend?

(18:11) RAFAEL: Yes, Angie's mom.

(18:12) Rafael holds Angie's hand again.

(18:13) RAFAEL: After hearing what you have been through, I understand that you need some people you care about to talk things out. 

(18:17) Angie smiles after hearing Rafael's words.

(18:18) RAFAEL: I saw you reading that thing you call poetry up on that stage. You were amazing.

(18:23) ANGIE: Thanks, Rafael.

(18:24) Angie looks at her parents and has a thought.

(18:26) ANGIE: Rafael... I want to be your best friend.

(18:29) RAFAEL: I want to be your best friend too.

(18:31) Angie and Rafael get up from the table and the, they hug.

(18:34) The customers awe over their first hug, then Rafael and Angie sit back down.

(18:37) ANGIE: How is it like being a foreign exchange student.

(18:39) RAFAEL: It's going "magnifico" so far.

(18:41) Rafael grabs something out of Maria's tote bag.

(18:42) RAFAEL: I got this USA hat when I was being checked in this place called Washington DC.

(18:46) ANGIE: Wow, you must be a little nervous when you first came to America.

(18:49) RAFAEL: I want to give you this. After being in France for a while, I understand that you miss home. So here you go.

(18:55) Rafael gives Angie his USA hat.

(18:57) ANGIE: Thanks, Rafael. But I feel like I'm already home back in America. You deserve this hat. After all, it's your first day in the USA. America.

(19:08) Angie gives Rafael back his USA hat.

(19:09) RAFAEL: Thanks Angie, I’ll keep it close at all times then.

(19:11) He puts the hat back on.

(19:12) Angie looks down at her plate, a half eaten ham and cheese sandwich.

(19:15) ANGIE: I’m full, so you want the rest? It would be a waste to throw it away. It’s ham and cheese.

(19:20) RAFAEL: Jamón y queso, sure I’ll finish it. If it’s okay with you.

(19:21) Angie nodded and pushed the plate towards him and Rafael slowly began to eat as Angie gives him a smile.

(19:33) ANGIE: Do you like it?

(19:35) RAFAEL: It’s fantástico!

(19:36) Rafael lets out a laugh before taking another bite of the sandwich. Some crumbs get stuck on his cheek but he doesn’t notice.

(19:40) Angie points at his cheek.

(19:41) ANGIE: Rafael, you’ve got some crumbs on you.

(19:43) Rafael stops eating and began to laugh before removing the crumbs.

(19:45) The story freeze frames.

(19:46) RAFAEL (VO): It started with a sandwich and a US hat, I had no idea what would happen next. Going to a new country was scary, but it was the best day of my entire life, because I got to meet my Angie.

(20:01) ANGIE (VO): Awe, Rafael, you’re so sweet.

 

EXT. CARDINAL CAFE - NIGHT

INT. HERNANDEZ CAR - NIGHT

INT. THE HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - NIGHT (LIVING ROOM, JORGE's ROOM)

EXT. THE HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - NIGHT

(20:04-20:34) We see the story continue and a montage begins. We see Rafael and Angie happily chatting, then we see them leave the cafe, laughing in a car and then Angie visiting the Hernandezes’ house the first time. We also see her give Rafael a hug.

 

EXT. THE HERNANDEZ RESIDENCE - RAFAEL'S ROOM - NIGHT

(20:35) Montage ends and we now see Rafael in his plain room, he has his pajamas on and is walking towards his bed.

(20:42) He gets under the covers and smiles. A quick look of the room shows that his suitcase now is unpacked, showing that he’s about to settle in.

(20:45) He closes his eyes.

(20:46) RAFAEL: The American Dream, here I come.

(20:49-20:50) Screen fades to black

END ACT TWO

 

END


End file.
